All War Broke Out
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: 8 kids trapped in their apartments, ordered by the batterwitch who has tooken over the world. but happens when 4 of those kids rejoice with their guardians? Who turn out to the be the prince and princesses.the other 4 kids run normal lives.Or do they? Rater M for later chapters! Lots of romantic tension, updating asap! I might update 2 chapters a day.
1. Chapter 1

All the clouds in the sky(if there is a sky) is pitch black. 8 kids are stored in their apartments, assigned by the worlds ruler, the batterwitch. There are other people too, but these 8 kids are important. The buildings are all the same color, and the kids have no idea who their parents/gaurdians,relatives, or friends are. They do the same thing everyday. The planet has been overrunnned by the witch, controlling all the innocent people.

A albino blonde kid wakes up, yawning and grabbing his shades. He shakes his and stretches, his name, is Dave Strider. "Another day, another fuck to give." He shakes his head again, trying to wake up. He walks into his bathroom, splashing his face with water. Their are rules hanging on the wall next to his door. The rules say: _**No leaving your apartment or a bot will come and destroy you.**_Written in red ink..Blood.

Dave huffs and walks into his room. He's going to escape, and he's going to see the outside world. He sighs and sits on the edge of his bed, kicking his slippers off and putting his black converse on. He pushes himself off the bed, walking in front of closet and grabbing a sword. His katana of course. He straps it to the back of him, and walks in front of the front door.

Dave wraps his hand around the knob and slowly breaths, twisting it and opening it. There are many bots, but one spots him and chases at him, pinning him to the ground. The robot has point shades and a blue hat in the middle of his chest. "So...what now? You're going to destroy me?" The bot takes a second before getting off him. Dave thinks _the hell?_ and stands up too. The robot is bigger than him, but looked so...familiar.

"Do...Do i know you?" Dave speaks softly. The robot stands there, making weird noises. He takes daves wrist and starts walking off. Dave grits his teeth and walks along with him, following him into a building. There, sits a man with a hat and pointy shades like the robot. He's sitting on a red chair, with hearts on the armchairs.

"State your name." The elder says, his voice a little low, but manly. Dave shivers, and looks his shades.

"Dave...Strider." He says, afraid of whats going to happen next. Instead of elimination, the man stands up and smirks at dave, and puts his hands on daves shoulders. Then leans down slowly and-

=oOo=

A young female with blonde hair and black lipstick looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. "I can't wait to finally sneak out. My wizard powers are no match for those bots!"The girl is Rose Lalonde. She waves the wand in her hand and casts a black cat. She signals it to follow her, and she opens the door slowly, running behind a bush. A robot spots her, but she runs off, slamming into another bot.

Rose waves her wand and the robot breaks down. "Not much charge..." She stands up and runs into a building, closing the door and locking it. She pants and slides down the wall, her back against it. She waves her wand a little, trying to get it to light up. When it does, a figure is standing right in front of her.

The woman is tall and has blonde hair and black lips like her, and she holds a wine glass. She smiles and pats her head. "Welcome dear, feel free to explore." She sounds a little teen, but adultish. _Why isn't she killing me? _She thinks to herself, exploring the room. The chair behind her is has 2 spades at the top of it, and the bigger smiles and says "Tas my chair." She winks. She holds out her drink, offering it to her. Rose shakes her head.

"No thanks.." She smiles back.

=OoO=

A loud thump occurs in another apartment, causing the dorky kid to use a broom to hit the ceiling. This kid has black hair and glasses, which dorky teeth. His name is John Egbert. He looks through his chest, and pulls out a card with clubs on it. He tilts his head and slips it in his back pocket. He continues to look through his chest and finds a part hat. He scoffs and tosses it elsewhere. He stands up and walks into his living room.

John sits down, and pulls the coffee table closer to him. He lays out 3 foam balls, yellow the size of a golf ball. He takes them all in his left hand, and lets them slide down his sleeve. He tilts his right arm upside down and they come out. He smiles and nods. "I've accomplished expert mode!"He chuckles and sets them aside, propping his feet up and relaxing them on the table.

A loud knock comes from his door. It's not a robot, but its a completely blue humaniod. The humaniod grabs John by the wrist and pulls him into a dark grey building. John looks around,his eyes darting from one place to another. He spots a man with a hat, black hair and tie. His chair had clubs on the fabric, and the tops. John pulled out the card, and eyed it.

The older man stands up and takes the card, making it float it mid-air. "Woah..." John says. "How are you that good of a prankster?!"

The man laughs through his nose,grinning and speaking, "Takes practice, m'boy." He took his pipe out of his mouth and blew.

=oOo=

A younger female stands in front of her window, looking out and sighing. Her name is Jade Harley. She wishes one day she could go find her grandpa. He has left her not to long ago and she wants to find him. She takes a deep breath through her nose, and walks into her room. She takes out a picture of him, somewhere around age 20. "Well, you can't look anything like this..." She slips the picture into her pocket and grabs her coat. Zipping it halfway, she walks into the kitchen.

Jade takes out her bag and stuffs it with food. "This could take a long time to find him.." She smiles at the picture in her hand. Jade zips her bag, and stands in front of the door. She takes a deep breath, and opens the door. There are many buildings. She looks around and sights one that is a big, diamond shaped building. She smiles and runs to the door. "First building to check!" She opens the door.

There, sits a young man, maybe around his late 30s. He has black hair and wears glasses. He smiles at the girl. "No need to be shy, come on in." She takes a few steps and smiles. He stands up and holds his arms out. "Come give me a hug dear." Jade smiles more and drops her bag, swinging her arms open and running at him, closing her arms around his waist.

"I've waited so long to see you..." Jade sniffs. She looks up at him.

"Do not cry, Jade." He wipes some tears from her face and takes her hand, leading her through the building.

=oOo=

"All the smaller kids have been rejoined with there guardians, ma'am." Says a robot. But he looks more human, having those point shades again. The girl sitting in the chair spins. "Oh don't worry, dear Hal." She chuckles and stands up, caressing his cheek. He jerks his head away, only because he doesnt like working for her. He secretly sneaks out at nights and visits a kid that looks like him...only..human.

The woman chuckles again, "No need to be so feisty, dear." She sounds old, but she has another voice bank thats young. She flicks her hands, spreading all her fingers and making him fly against the wall, pinning him there. "I have powers you cant abstain, Hal." He grits his teeth, trying to get out of the magical grip. "Dont try to escape, you cant." She glares and lets him go. He gets up and walks out of the building.

Hal is his name, of course. He looks around, and enters the apartment of Dirk Strider. Dirk is sitting on the couch, fixing the shades he broke. Hal can see his eyes. "Woah your eyes are orange!" Dirk nods slowly, tossing the table and putting his face in his hands. Hal sits next to him and wraps his arms around him "Its gonna be okay..."

=OoO=

"Janey, janey nej janye janey* , guess wat!" A young blonde says. The black haired girl is Jane Crocker, and the blonde is Roxy Lalonde. Jane turns around, red spoon in one hand and cookbook in other. "What is it, dear?" She smiles. Roxy gets closer to her face. "I got...Gotta tell u sometim..something*" Jane giggles. "And what would that be?"

"You r sooooooo pretty." Jane blushes. "Oh why thank you." Roxy nods and watches jane bake, both moving to the couch. Jane turns pages in the book, looking for something else to bake after the cake is done. Roxy point vodka cupcakes and says, "ooooh janey! let's bak these!" Jane nods and gets off the couch and combines the ingredients together in a big bowl.

Jane pours an equal amount into each cupcake paper. She takes out the cake and puts the cupcake mix into the stove. Roxy hums a little and sits on the couch, followed by jane. Roxy smiles. "Janeyyyy..I gotta tell u somtim else.." She pokes her fingers together. "You can tell me anything." Jane smiles sweetly. "Okay...well-"Roxy presses her lips against janes and jane blushes.

=OoO=

"Unvast you unholy beast!" An australian voice says, fighting the robot that took dave to the prince of hearts. The one with pointy shades. It seems to be named brobot. The bot pushes the guy back, sending him flying through the air and landing on his back. This young mans name is Jake Engish. She jumps to his feet immediately and smirks at the bot, holding his double firearms up. "You can't beat me!" He runs after the bot, and the bot swings his katana, then Jake jumps in the air. He backflips right over the bot and his katana, landing on his feet.

The bot jumps at him, pinning him to the ground and holding the katana against his chest. Jake smiles and pants. "Good fight ol' chap." The bot jumps off of him, retracting his katana and sitting on the ground. Jake gets up, brushing himself off. Jake holds up both his pistols at the bot, and gives a wink. The robot stands up and gives jake a hug, warming up to him.

Jake smiles and hugs him back. "You are pretty warm, do you have like some radiating sensors or something?" He says, and the bot shakes its head, pressing his mouthless chin area on jakes cheek. "Blimey!" He says. "Although it does feel like a kiss..." Jake blushes and looks up at the bot. The bot looks into jakes eyes, the dark green taking over his irises. It slowly leans down and presses his area to his forehead, still feeling like kisses.

Jake takes the bot inside and turns on his stereo, playing "Somewhere over the rainbow - Judy Garland" (play it now[optional]) He takes one of the bots hands, and places the other on his shoulder, the bot placing his other hand on jakes waist. The robot lead, and jake would follow in his footsteps. He laid his head on the bots should, still following in his footsteps, smiling and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It seems the prince of hearts has kissed the younger, a smooth kiss right on lips. Dave notices the bot is gone, probably ordered by the ruler mistress. Dave closes his eyes, and presses his lips harder against his. It couldnt be that bad, right? He places his hands on the princes waist, and the prince pulls back a bit.

The princes chuckles, and he holds his hand out. Dave puts his hand on the princes firmly. He closes his hand over daves and starts walking, dave following. The prince was smiling, so dave decided to smile too. He sits in the chair, patting next to him. Dave fits perfectly into the space, sitting next to the prince. Dave looks up at him, and the prince looks back. "My name is Bro, I am the prince of hearts."

"Oh...That makes sense now..." Dave says, looking at the decorated wallpaper. The prince,or Bro, wraps an arm around dave and says, "Yeah, since there are hearts everywhere." He is still smiling, and he grabs his scepter that has a red diamond. The crown on his hat has a heart on it, symboling that he is a prince. Dave blinks at it, reaching up to touch, but his wrist gets grabbed. Bro moves closer to his face. "Woah now, no touching the crown." He winks.

=Hah,p,p as in DICK=

"So i am teh princess of spades...hehe" The princess smiles, and rose bows. "Alsho, my name is Roxanne. You can call me rox." She gives her a signal to follow and she does. "Les go visit the other prince and princesses!" Rox says excitedly, pulling rose along. Rose smiles and follows her, giving a faint blush from panting. Damn, she is sure going fast.

They arrive at the clubs, where a man and younger boy sits, talking about pranks and special tricks. "hhhhaayyyy frank,looook!" She enters, and rose passes a smile to john. John smiles and waves, and rose just moves her fingers at him. Rox lets go of rose, "go play!~" And rose walks over to john. "Hello, I am rose." She blinks. "John. Nice to meet you!" He gives off a dorky smile, and rose nods.

Rox waves her scepter, chatting with frank, the prince of clubs. They seem to be in deep conversation. John talks about how he is into magic and tricks and pranks and stuff. Rose talks about how she is a wizard and can do lots of magic. John blinks and says "Really?! Cool!" Rose nods and shows him her wand, and he examines it.

=Guuuurl=

Jade walks with her grandpa, prince of diamonds, and enters the building where Rox and Frank are. "Jacob!" Rox smiles and brings him over, and pats his back. Jade joins the two kids and smiles dorkly too. "Hi guys!" "Hi, im rose, and this is john." "Cool names! Mine is Jade. Nice to meet you." They both nod and chuckle lightly.

"So..Jade. Have any interests?" John says curiously. "Yeah, lots! I love guns and dogs and squiddles, and much more!" She smiles and keeps jabbering on about her tastes. John and Rose seem to be engrossed into the conversation. "wayt!" Rox says, and it gets silent. "If the prince of diamonds is here, and the prince of clubs, and im the princess of spades...Where is the prince of hearts?!" Everyone exchanges glances.

=Hammertime=

Dirk sobs into his hands, and Hal hugs and comforts him the best way he can. "Dirk...Please do not cry.." "I can't take this. Living under the batterwitches presence, staying in my apartment like a madman, im going insane!" Hal shooshes him, rubbing his back. "Its going to be okay, i promise.." He gives him a light peck on the cheek and runs a hand through his hair.

Dirk sniffs and wipes his eyes, standing up and looking at hal. Ha stands up to and softly says, "I promise..." He pulls dirk into another tight hug and lets dirk sob into his shoulder. Hal frowns, he hates seeing dirk cry. "Please do not cry..." Tears start build up into Hals eyes too. Dripping off his chin. Dirk hiccups a little and clutches his shirt.

Hal strokes his hair slowly and whispers, "I love you Dirk..Please do not cry..."

=Pickles=

"R-roxy... you like me?" Jane says innocently. Roxy nods and pecks her cheek, pulling jane into a hug. "ur so sweet n i luv u!" Jane smiles and hugs her back. "I love you too, Roxy. The cupcakes are done." Roxy lets go of jane, and follows her into the kitchen. Jane slowly pulls out the cupcakes and places them on the counter. She places a slice of cake and a cupcake each, on 2 plates. She gives one to roxy.

They both sit at the table. Jane eats her cake first, and roxy eats the cupcake first. After they are finished, they put their dishes in the sink. They both sit back down on the couch. Jane picks out a movie from the shelf and pops it in the dvd player, sitting next to roxy and playing it. "What movie is this, jannneeeyy?" She winks. Jane giggles. "It's just Ghost Dad, roxy."

=Battarie=

Jake lays in his bed. "Ahhh night time." He takes off his shirt, putting on a tank top. He takes off his pants, revealing his boxers. He sets his glasses on the nightstand by his bed, and he turns the light off. He slips into bed, under the covers. He gets cozy, and shifts himself on his side. He feels comfortable. He closes his eyes.

Jake opens his eyes again. He feels something metal wrap around his waist, on his bare skin. But it isnt pressing against his skin, its barely touching him. "Oh.." Jake says and smiles, but he feels his wrists being grabbed and left into place. The bot presses his mouthless area on jakes neck, the kissing feeling returning to him once again. Jake moans a little. Thats one of jakes sensitive spots, and only the bot knows where they are.

"Bot...That...That's one of my spots..." He shivers. The bot rubs jakes waist, his fingers acouple inches in his boxers. The boxers are slipped down a little, showing a little hair, and the hem of the boxers stop right above jakes member. "U-uh..." He pants softly, still feeling the kisses along his neck.


End file.
